


Kill Me Sir.

by BendyDick



Series: Asylum Jim.... This might become a thing... mostly just organizing. [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arkspaddedroom, Asylum!Jim, Asylum!Sebastian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BendyDick/pseuds/BendyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is locked up in a loony bin and Sebastian is there with him.<br/>-Drabble-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Me Sir.

Jim wasn’t like the other patients. Jim had dark endless tunnels for eyes and a mouth that was carved by a broken beer bottle, all jagged and wrong. He watched Moran during activity hours, just sat in his chair fidgeting back and fourth as far as his buckled up straight jacket would let him watching barely blinking until the ex-solider turned around then the boy would smile and wink. 

The wink sent shivers up the Colonel’s spine. It was wrong; the boy was wrong. 

“What are you in for?” Moran asked one day after the boy wouldn’t stop staring. 

The boy’s head lolled to the side and his thin little mouth opened to reveal a row of razor teeth.”I killed someone. I enjoyed it.” He seemed generally pleased about it. “You get off on killing people.” 

“No.” Moran could feel his heart speeding up and he scooted away to the seat at the end of the row. 

“How would you kill me Colonel.” 

He wasn’t sure how the boy knew that. Moran stood up to walk away but something in the cold chilling gaze of those endless eyes made him stay firmly in front of the little teen. “Slowly I guess.”

“You’d take your time…” 

“Yes.” 

“You’d like the way I’d scream sir.” Moran’s white linen trousers started to feel too tight. “Tell me about it sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might become a thing in the same verse as easy access because I liked that little world but I have so many little worlds sometimes I forget about them... Also I was doing homework... why!  
> Based on this: http://arkspaddedroom.tumblr.com/post/44742926826/asylum-jim-au-i-forgot-how-much-i-like-strait


End file.
